Lovely Little Thoughts:Big Time Rush
by RyanMarieJacobs23
Summary: This story is about Love,Friendship,HeartBreak,Betrail,Basicly Real life.  Boy Meets Girl,Boys Looses Girl,Boy Gets Girl.This story is suspenceful yet it can be funny. but mostly a drama filled story that you will hopefully love. please review...
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

_Kendalls POV_~ As we laid there at the Palmwoods pool (as usual) i couldn't help but think something was going to change...

Carlos shot up in shock. "...Okay, James really? i bet i could get a brain frezz before YOU can!" i rolled my eyes.

Logan was laughing so hard he could barely speak. "Carlos are you really going to challenge James?"

James smriked, he held up his hand to make Logan stop talking. "Carlos your on!" The three of them jumped up and ran to get a came back within seconds.

"Okay GO!" Logan yelled and James and Carlos were drinking the smothies seeing who could get a brian freez frist.

In the end Carlos and James tied. I grew tried of this and decided to go see how my girlfriend Jo was doing.

* * *

_Ryan Maries POV_~ "Ok what are we doing at the...Palmwoods?" I asked my sister Ashlyn as i carried my bags through the hotel.

"This is the place where stars stay till they can find a place of their own, I'm going to check in." Ashlyn Walked towards the front desk.

"Spence how can we aford this?" Spencer is my bestfriend.

"Chill the people Ashlyn is working with pay for us until we're on are own and can buy our own place."

she ran her hand through her long blond curly hair. "why dont we go check out the pool?" she smiled.

"Okayy..." i smiled because i knew she ment 'lets go check out the hot guys.' as we walked towards the pool my convers came untied, so i bent down to tie them. As i got up i

ran into someone and fell right back down to the floor.

"Oh Gosh! I'm so sorry." He held out his hand to help me up.

"oh its okay. shit happens." he laughed. i finally got myself straighten out and looked at him...He..He was...So Cute...

"oh you have a piece of hair in your face, here..." he pushed the strand of hair out of my face. "...There." he smiled. "M-My name is Kendall." He held out his hand once again.

"Ryan Marie, but you can just call me Ryan." i smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ryan Marie." he smiled again. "Well i have to go but i would love to see you again soon." i just smiled. he laughed "nice meeting you again, bye." and he walked away.

"Who was that, may i ask?" Spencer came out of no where.

"Just some boy here, he probly has a girlfriend." i said as i countinued to look in the direction he left.

"why would you say that?" i just looked at her. "Ooo right you have your 'date' radar on." we looked at eachother and just laughed.

"Ok guys our room number is 3B on the 3rd floor," Obviously. "here is your key. Can you take my stuff up? i have to get to Roque Records for some recording."

* * *

_Kendalls POV_~ Wow this girl,Ryan Marie, she was...well cute. she wasn't like the other girls here at the palmwoods. by the way she wore convers,shorts,a black tank,and a cardigan w/ her semi-curly

brown/red hair down by her face.

i just knew she was diffrent. Oh god what am i saying she is probly taken and I have a GIRLFRIEND! who i'm going to see now! what am i doing?


	2. Chapter 2 The Lovely Way Auditions

_Kendalls POV_~ As i walked up to room 3C I hesitated but knocked on the door. a few seconds later a girl with long blond hair answered the door and smiled. It was Jo.

"Hi boyfriend," she kissed my cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"What? i can't come and vist my wonderful girlfriend?" i smiled.

"Well ofcourse you can, Come on in." she opened her door a little wider for me. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care i just want to spend time with you." she smiled.

"Ok how about we watch a movie," she looked through her movies. "Like 'Obsessed'. what do you think?"

"I think thats perfect." almost 2 hours later the movie finished and Jo was asleep in my arms.i just layed there almost asleep myself when Jo's phone alarm blasted 'Famous' by my band bigtimerush.

Jo jumped up startled by her phone she rushed to turn it off.

"Sorry about that," She ran her hand through her hair.

"No its fine. why did it go off?"

"I have an audition in like an hour." she streched her arms out and yawnd. "how about you come over around like 9:30 and we can watch another movie or swim in the pool."

"Okay sounds great." i kissed her forehead and hugged her. she smiled. "i got to go check on the boys so i'll see you later tonight."

"Okay i'll see you later tonight."

* * *

_Ryan Maries POV_~ As Spencer and i got to the front door of room 3B on the 3rd floor my blackberry went off so i put my things down in front looked the caller ID it said it was from my manager.

"Spence i have to get this its Stephani."

"Okay i'll just bring your bags to our room."

"Thanks." i smiled. i turned to answer my phone. "Hey Stephani,how are you?...Okay...i'm good...really?...whats 'the lovely way'?... okay...um in an hour?.."checks watch. "yeah i can do it..

okay thanks."

okay thats awesome i have an auddition already! i turn to walk into my room when i ran into someone again, whats with me today? "ow!" i fell right on my ass again.

"God my bad. sorry are you ok?" he held out his hand to help me.

"yeah im fine." i fliped my hair to make it good. then i realized it was Kendall, the boy i ran into earlier today. i smiled.

"oh hey Ryan Marie. we meet again and in the same way." he smiled this amazing smile.

"haha yeah... do you live in 3C?"

"oh no i live in 2J." he smiled maybe we can hang out some time."

"yeah that would be cool...Wait whats your last name?"

"Knight, Kendall Knight." He smiled that amazing smile again. "yours?"

"Jacobs, Ryan Marie Jacobs." he smiled again. god i love his smile.

"it fits you perfectly." he smiled again and walked away.

what does he mean by that? 'it fits me perfectly.' hmm. i shook the thought off and walked in to my room 3B.

"Okayyy, so what did Stephani say?" Spencer Came around the corner in black sweatpants, black sneakers, and a white 'v' neck.

"She said that i have an audition in an hour. good thing its just across the street."

"That is amazing!" she hugged me. "but wait," she let go. "Ashlyn isn't here, your leaving, what am I going to do?"

I laughed. "don't worry you could alwasys hang by the pool down stairs. and besides once Stephani has a part for you she'll call."

she held up her pointer finger. "this is true." she put her hand down. "Any way what is the Movie called?"

"its a sho- no it is a movie... any way its called 'The Lovely Way'." looks at watch. "speaking of the movie, i have to go the audition is in 30 minuets."

"Ok call me when your done."

"Ok i will."

* * *

___Spencers POV_~ After Ryan left i decided to put my swim suit on and head down to the pool. maybe swim or just relax. that sounds good right now.

i got to the pool and there wasn't alot of people there and it was only 3:00. You would think more people would be here, but i'm not complaining.

i found a seat and sat down, i put my shades on and closed my eyes...**SPLASH**... I jumped, pool water was all over me, and it was cold. "Oh My GOD!"

"Hey i'm sorry, my friend Carlos dosen't pay attention that much." A girl about my age with long brown curly hair said.

"A, No its fine its just very cold." i Let out a laugh.

"My Names Camille" she held out her hand.

"Spencer." I shook her hand.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, i'm an actress. You?"

"Actress." She turned. "Oh Hey!" She got up and hugged him. she turned to me and brought him along. "This is Logan."

"Hey Logan, I'm Spencer." i smiled and held out my hand.

"Hey Spencer nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Wait aren't you in a band called 'Big Time Rush'?"

He Smiled. "Yeah i am, and so is..." He pointed to two guys. "James and Carlos."

I smiled. after that the three of us just kept talking and talking. until i got a call from Ryan Marie...


	3. Chapter 3 Awesome New Friend

_Ryan Maries POV_~ "Hey Spencer, the audition went great! I'll be on my home soon."

"Okay thats great! i hope you get the part. see you soon."

i hung up the phone and smiled. the script is so good. I'm hooked i really hope i get the part.

i turned to leave when i **_ALMOST_** ran into someone again but stopped half way.

"Oh i'm sorry." i said for almost running into the girl.

"Oh no its fine. Its not like you meant to." She smiled. "I'm Jo" she held out her hand.

"I'm Ryan Marie, But you can call me Ryan." i smiled and shook her hand.

"Do you live in the palmwoods?"

"Yeah i do. i live in 3B."

"No way!"

i jumped in shock. "Is there something wrong with that room?"

She smiled and giggled. "No my room is 3C, we're neighbors." she smiled again.

i smiled in relief. "oh that's great!" i smiled back and we laughed.

"We are going to be great friends." i smiled as in saying i agree. "Do you want to walk over to the palmwoods together?"

"Sure!" i smiled. its nice to meet someone new. but why did 3C ring a bell i mean i know its right by my room but its just...something else.

* * *

_Spencers POV_~ Soon after i got off the phone with Ryan the three of us started to talk again, then came Carlos, then James.

"...Who won the Brain Freeze contest?" i asked smiling.

"Me!" Carlos and James said at the exact same time.

"NO! it wasn't. it was me." James said making a face.

"NO! IT WASN'T!" Carlos shot back. they kept going and going and going. i looked at Camille and Logan.

"It was a tie." Logan stated.

"What are you going to do boys will be boys." Camille just kept watching Carlos and James. "Or in this case, Carlos and James will be Carlos and James." we all just laughed.

* * *

_Kendalls POV_~ i've been in my hotel for almost an hour now. and since the boys aren't here they must be at the pool. but i was just to busy thinking to really get the energy to go down by the pool.

she was just so cute...Ryan...WHAT AM I DOING? ok maybe i should just go down by the pool and get my mind off of things...

After i got my swim suit on i was just taking my time to get to the pool when...

* * *

_Ryan Maries POV_~ We finally got back to the hotel. we were just laughing having a good time.

"KENDALL!" Jo yelled and ran over to him and hugged him. at first i was confused but then it hit me. they were together.

* * *

_Kendalls POV_~ As i was about to walk in the pool some one called my name. i turned to see it was Jo and traveling right behind her was Ryan.

* * *

_Ryan Maries POV_~ "Kendall the audition went great! i even made an awesome new friend." she turned to me. "Kendall this is-"

"Ryan Marie." He Smiled.

"Oh you know her?"

"Yeah we kinda ran into each other earlier today." I answered. "Well i'm going to see how Spencer is doing meet me at the pool in a bit?"

"Yeah i'll be there soon." She answered. she looked confused. i knew i had to leave and let them talk.


	4. Chapter 4 iHop Desaster

_Kendalls POV_~ I knew she was confused and she does get jelous easily (i mean do you remember Jordin Sparks?) so im perpared for her to yell at me in 3..2..1...

"Kend-"

"Look i know your mad but-" we both said at the exact same time.

she looked at me again with that confused expression. "Mad? I'm not mad. i just didn't know you guys met already." she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think it awesome. now all of us can be friends!" she hugged me. "Are we still on for 9:30? because im supost to meet Ryan at the pool."

"Yeah we're still on. but i was heading to the pool any way." ok meet you there i have to get my swim suit on then I'll be right there." she ran to her room with out me finishing.

i walked to the pool and every one was there, Camille,Logan,Carlos,James,Ryan,and her Friend.

"Hey guys." i said as i was approaching them.

"Oh look who decided to finally show up." Logan said.

"Haha very funny." i looked over at Ryan. who was whispering something to her friend. Her friend looked at me then smiled. "Hi i'm Kendall." i held out my hand.

She smiled again. "So your just the 'Some boy' that lives here. i'm Spencer." she shook my hand. "Your also in a band called big time rush."

"Yes, and you know this how?" she looked at Logan. "oh makes sence."

* * *

_Ryan Maries POV_~ As we all got to know each other more and more we got closer and closer. i started to really like Kendall and i knew it was wrong because he was with my friend Jo, i just couldn't

help it.

And as weeks passed Jo and I would go to work together (oh did i forget to mention we got the part XD) then come home and hang out with every one else. we ended up becoming like a family...

"Hey guys were home." Jo and i were giggeling when we walked into room 2J and saw Camille,Logan,Spencer,Carlos,James,And Kendall. Kendall and James were playing Video games and

Carlos,Spencer,Camille,and Logan were talking.

"Hey how was shooting?" Camille asked.

"Good." i answered. Jo wen straight to Kendall and kissed him hello. i just kind of looked around the room. Spencer must have noticed.

"Who wants to go to iHop?" Spencer asked. every one said some thing like 'yeah' 'yes!' or 'Hell yeah'(James...).

We all headed to iHop. we sat at the table it was Camille,Logan,Carlos,Spencer,James,Me,Kendall,and Jo.

"I can't believe we've been here for almost 3 months already." Spencer was saying.

"I know but i kind of seems like for ever." i said staring off into the distance.

"Are you ok?" Jame asked concerned.

i looked at him and smiled "Yeah i'm totally fine."

"Hey Ryan, can i talk to you for a second?" Jo all of a sudden appeared right next to me.

"Yeah, sure." we walked over to the bathrooms.

"Okay so i need your opinion. Kendalls and My one year anniversary is tomorrow, and just wanted to know if i'm making the right choice."

i was so confused. "Right choice? For what?"

She gave me this look. "You know..." she whispered in ear, my eyes widened.

"Um..i don't know. whos idea was this?"

"Well mine but i think he is dropping hints."

"OKAY! um well I've never, so i don't know what ever your heart is telling you to do." i can't believe she would come to me about this.

"Okay thanks." she smiled and walked away.

i walked a little bit behind her. I sat down staring into the distance again.

"Are you ok." He sound concerned too. he put his hand on my knee. i got up and walked away...

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5 We can't do this

Ryan Maries POV~ I just got up and walked away. i couldn't take it any more. i can't help but like him more and more each day,And he wasn't helping the matter. i Needed to get fresh air.

Kendalls POV~ After i asked her what was wrong she just got up and walked away. i've must of done some thing. i went after her.

Ryan Maries POV~ As i got up from the table i heard Kendall get up too. i just kept walking. i saw James get up too because he wanted to know why i was mad. but Spencer stoped him she knew me and kendall needed to talk. James is always so protectvie over us.

once i was out side i felt a little bit better. the nice cool air hitting my face.

"Ryan?"

"What do you want Kendall?" i said a little to harsh.

"I ust wanted to see if your ok. your one of my best friends now. what did i do?"

when he said that i couldn't help but cry a little bit. "G-Go away." i started walking again. he didn't come after me, until we were behind iHop.

"RYAN!" i just kept walking. "Ryan!" He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Why are you crying?" he whiped my tears away, and just hugged me. he knew i didn't want to talk about it but him hugging me wasn't really helping the fact that i'm falling for him. i pulled a way.

"Whats wong?" he made me look at him.

"Nothing,You wouldn't understand." He gave me this look. "can we talk about this later? like when we get home?"

"Yeah sure." i started to walk back. "Ryan wait." he grabbed my arm and spun me around again. once i turned He kissed me on the lips. "Don't say i wouldn't understand." that definately caught me off gaurd.

i was so off gaurd i couldn't really speak. after he said that i just kind of walked away. i can't belive he would do that to Jo. As i walked in side (Kendall came in right behind me) every one was getting ready to go.

"Are we leaving already?" Kendall asked.  
"Yeah hun, its getting kind of late." Jo said touching his arm.

"Are you sure your ok?" James came right up behind me.

i smiled. "I'm fine trust me." the truth is im really confuesed. i hugged him. "Thanks for careing."

"Ryan your like my little sister. i have to take care of you." He smiled and hugged me back.

We got back to the hotel and every one was saying good night and see you tomorrow. i started to walk to my room when Kendall grabbed my arm again.

i truned around. "Yes?"

"Can we talk now?" he gave me this look.

"Yeah." we walked out side of the hotel. "Why did you kiss me."

"I don't know, because i-i"

"You what? because right now your with Jo and your one year anaversery is tomorrow!"

"I know that!" he looked at his feet then back at me. "Why were you mad any way?"

"I-i Don't want to talk about it." i looked away from him.

"Ryan?" i looked at him he gave me this look.

"OKAY fine! Jo wanted to know if she was making the right choice..."

"The right choice? for what?"

"You know..." i gave him this look.

"OH!...um i don't know if i'm ready for that."

"But you've been with her for like a year."

"Yeah but i want that to happen when i'm ready. amd with some one i know im going to be with forever."

"Are you saying that you don't see your self with her forever?"

"i-i" i chuckeled. "Are you happy?"

"What?"

"You liked that kiss!"

"What are you talking about? i did not!it was bad because your with Jo!"

"So your saying that if i wasn't with Jo it would of been good?"

"What? No-Grr." he smiled. "Did you like it?"

"What Pssshh No."

"Really?" i steped closer to him.

"Really." he steped closer.  
"Are you sure?" we were face to face now,our noses almost touching.

"Pssshh-" He grabbed my waist and kissed me again. this time with more next thing we know its pooring rain, but we don't care. he pushed me against the hotel wall continuing to kiss me with more and more passtion each time.

as i opened my eyes i saw lightning and what i thought to be Jo, but there was no one there. i pushed Kendall away. "Kendall we can't do this."

"Why not?"  
"Jo" i managed to say.

He looked at me feeling horribel about forgetting his own girlfriend. he steped away so that i can move away from the wall. "We never speak of this again."

"I agree. but nothing weird between us!"

"Yeah." we noticed that it was raining so we ran inside. we hugged good night and went to our rooms.  



	6. Chapter 6 Starbucks Meeting

Ryan Maries POV~ As i woke up the next morning Spencer was in the room at the bottom of my bed (creepy!) waiting for me to awake.  
"Soooo, what went on yesterday with you and Kendall?"  
"Hmmm..." i rolled over and put a pillow over my head.  
"Come on!" she stood on my bed and started to jump. "Wakey,wakey! Come on RYAN! GET your ASS UP!" she jumped to the floor then pulled me out of bed. The next thing you heard was a thump. me falling to the ground.

i jumped up. "SPENCER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" i ran after her.

"Oh shit!" she ran into the living room. "CARLOS HELP!" the next thing you know carlos is in front of Spencer and James is holding me back.

"Wait a minute!" i said as i was kicking my legs so james would put me down. "When did you guys get here?"

"We've been here." James said. I gave him a confuesed look.

"We just got here maybe an hour ago." Carlos said hitting James in the arm.

"Where is Logan and Kendall?" I asked.

"Logan took Camille on a date." Carlos said smiling.

"I don't know why they just don't admit their dating." James said giving me a look.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nice Pajamas." i was wearing Grey sweat pants with a power ranger t'shirt and my curly hair was a mess.

"Shut up!" we laughed. "Wheres Kendall?"  
"He's going to be out all day with Jo." Carlos said. i can't believe i forgot again about Jo whats wrong with out me? i changed the subject.

" want to go to starbucks."

"Ooo, Me too!" Spencer chimed in. So we left for starbucks. (I got changed ofcourse! XD)

Later on when we arrived at starbucks James told me that he would order for me because he already knew what i loved (Mocha Frappichino with extra whipe cream) he knows me so well! XD

i sat at a table to wait for Carlos, Spencer, And James. all of a suden a tall guy with light brown hair came to sit down.

"Sorry this table is taken." he just sat there and looked at me. he had ah-mazing hazel eyes that sometimes looked gold.

"Oh i figured," he had this ah-mazing deep voice that just made me drawn to him. "I just wanted to say hi. your really beautiful." weird why would some one say that to me randomly?

"Um, thank you."

"I'm Asher, Asher Blane." he held out his hand.

"Ryan, Ryan Jacobs." i shook his hand. we started to talk for a little bit. he really wasn't that bad of a guy. i saw james comming. "I have to go." i got out of the chair.

"WAIT!" he got up real quick. "Heres my number." he wrote his number on a napkin. i returned the favor. he smiled and walked away.

"Who was that?" james said comming next to me handing me my drink.

"a friend. what took you guys so long?"  
"Well Carlos-" i cut him off.

i put my hand in the air to stop him. "Say no more."...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Start Of Something New

Ryan Maries POV~ We walked in t room 3B laughing. "Carlos you would trip over your own feet while skipping home." i said while i put my keys on the counter.

"Hey! Spencer triped me!"

Spencer gave Carlos this confused look. "What are you talking about i wasn't even near you." she started to laugh again.

"Whatever im playing video games." he walked toward my couch.

"Ooo me too!" spencer ran to the couch.

"Haha im going to my room. wanna come?" i looked at james.

"haha yeah sure."

We walked to my room and sat on my bed.

"So whats going on shorty." james said sitting on the end of my bed.

"Um im not that short! im only 3 inches shorter than Kendall!" we laughed.

He looked at me seriously this time. "But no whats going on?"

"What are you talking about? theres nothing going on im totally fine."

"I mean whats going on with you and Kendall?"

i looked away for a moment then looked back at him.i was about to say something when Ashlyn walked in.

"Hey people! im home from work." she looked at me and James. "Whats up? im taking you guys were off of work today."

"Yeah we were off and james took the rest of us people in the house to Starbucks." i slightly smiled.

"Thats cool, well im going to the pool in a little. oh i saw Logan and Camille walk in they posibly might come up and hang, not sure but whatev im going to realax. dont make it too late." she closed the door and walked away.

James looked at me again. "Answer the question truthfully."

i took a deep breath."I-i" i stoped i didn't know how to answer. i got tears in my eyes. "He's slowly breaking my heart." i finally said out loud, i never thought it was true until the words came out of my mouth. and it hurt.

James looked at me concerned. he didn't like seeing me cry. he was the big brother i'd never had. he was one of my best friends that i told everything to. hes seen me at my greatest and lowest points.

he hugged me. "Its because hes with Jo, but i know he sees something in you. i see it in his eyes when he looks at you. hes falling for you. but the fact hes with Jo is stoping him. he doesn't want to break to hearts but he doesnt see what hes foing to you."

i just looked at james. i slowly started to cry harder. my soft cry never hurt so much. i'd never thought this would happen to me. james came closer to me and held me close. he new i was hurting.

after a little while i stoped crying. we turned on the t.v and i feel asleep on james sholder.

The next day~~Ryan Maries POV~ When i woke up, James was right next to me. i looked over to see if Spncer was in her . i got up carefully so i wouldn't wake James. i went in the living room to see Carlos and Spencer sleeping. Spencer was laying on Carloses chest (AWE SO CUTE!)

the t.v was still on i went to turn it off to see that they were watching 'Remember Me' one of Spencers favorite movie. THEY SO LIKE EACHOTHER! its so cute!  
i went into the kitchen to make food when some decided to taze me. i turned to see who it was, thinking it would be James when i turned out to be Kendall.

"Woah!" i jumped back and ran into the fridge. he laughed.

"Hey whats up?" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" i said. trying to learn how to breath correctly.

"Oh just hanging arround." he said while looking arround.

"No i mean how did you get in my house?"

"Oh! yeah spencer left her key in our room."

"Oh really?" i gave him a look and a step closer.  
"Really." he took a step closer.

"I'll ask her when she wakes up." he gave me a look and i looked towards where they were sleeping, Kendall look.

"Oh, how cute. they should be togeather."he smiled and laughed a litle...(yeah i know two other people who should be together.)

"Any way i need to make breakfast for every one in this house/appartment." he looked at me

"Here i'll help you." we got everything we needed to make pancakes.

after we finished i started to clean up because spencer, carlos, and james were still asleep. "So where's Jo?"

"She went to North Carolina to vist her family for awhile. bc your movie is on break right now." (yeah the production of the movie is having some problems but we'll be filming agian soon.)  
"Why'd she go to vist?"

"To tell her family the good news..." after he said that he put his finger in the left over batter and put it on my nose.

"You did not just do that!" i put a huge glob on his face. we got in a little battle. then James walked out of room and gave me a look (saying watch it/be careful.) i looked away. and started to clean up.

"What was that about?" he looked at me confused (our face fully cleaned now).

"Nothing." i mumbled.

"Did James sleep in the the same-" i cut him off.

"What great news did Jo have to tell her family in person?"

"Oh i gave her a promise ring." he said it as if it was nothing towards me.

"Oh,good for her." that hurt so much. "Well um im done with this, im going to wake up Carlos,Spencer and James now."

"I thought James was up?"

"He,um went back to bed." i walked away. i woke up spencer and carlos first. it wasn't that hard all i said was Pancakes are ready, then carlos jumped and spencer woke up from that. then i went into my room.

James looked at me. he must of seen the hurt in my eyes. he walked up to me and gave me a big hug. i backed away.

"its fine. he just gave her a promise ring. im fine." he looked at me. "Lets just go eat pancakes." after we ate we just sat and talked.

After maybe an hour later my phone rang. it was Asher...Lets just say at that moment it was the start of something new... 


	8. Chapter 8  StarbucksDate

**Hey sorry its been so long. i've been so busy with school and everything. i'll post more soon. sorry this chpter is short.**

* * *

Ryan Maries POV~ I looked at my phone it said the caller was Asher. i looked at every one else. "Hey guys i have to take this." i walked out into the hall. "Hey Asher!..How are you?...Thats

awesome...Today?..Me?..Yes! i'll meet you at starbucks in a few!..Okay bye."

i walked back inside. "Hey guys sorry but i have to go." i walked into my room to get ready.

"Where are you going?" i heard James yell.

"Out. i'll be back soon." i walked out in blue skinny jeans,a black tank top, and my black knee high boots.

"Your going on a date!" spencer decided to yell.

"What? No i'm not, but i gotta go, LOVE YOU!" i left before any one could say anything else. and i was on my way to see my potential new boy frriend.

* * *

Kendalls POV~ After Ryan left. i decided to leave and get some coffee before i went to Rouque Records.

as i pulled up i saw Ryan with this boy. was she on a date?

I watched her for a minute. She was smiling and laughing. she looked pretty happy. probably happier then she would ever be with me. why did i give Jo that promise ring?

well only if Ryans happy, i'm happy. but i really think i made the wrong choice.

* * *

Ryan Maries POV~ We sat there for hours just talking and laughing. "Your so funny."

"Thats what they tell me." he smiled.

"That reminds me of something that Carlos said." i smiled. he smiled back but it was a little bit diffrent this time. i looked at my watch. "sorry, i should go. but i had an awesome time." i got

up to leave.

"Wait!" he stood in front of me."Will i get to see you agian?" he look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, i would like that." i smiled.

"Alright i'll see you soon." he smiled. i left.


	9. Chapter 9 Cheater!

Ryan Marie's POV~ So a few weeks has past and Asher and I have gotten real close. He became my offical boyfriend last night! i really like him.

"Hey guys," i said as i walked into 3B. i put my keys on the counter and threw my curly hair into a high bun. it was a long day, after a few hours of working on set fixing the script, the i got some coffee with Asher, then went back to work for a few long more hours with Jo to film some scenes. "How was your day?" i asked after taking my boots off and grabbing my slippers from behind the couch.

"My day was perfectly boring." Spencer said playing with her blonde curly hair.

"Hey! i kept you perfctly entertanined!" Carlos said crossing his arms over his chest. spencer smiled.

"Souds awesome guys." i laughed a little.

"How was your day Ryan Marie?" Logan asked sitting next to me.

"it was good, i got some coffee and spent time with Asher...it was all good." i smiled.

"Who is this Asher kid you keep talking about?" James asked.

"My new boy friend." i smiled.

"WOAH! What?" Spencer stop playing with her hair. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday..."i said kind of scared of what Spencer may do.

"When do we get to meet him?"James asked being the big brother he acts like.

"Ummm...? i don't know...Soon." i said.

"Better."James said serious.

"James, stop scaring her." Logan said protechting me.

"sorry, you know how i can get."James said.

"Yes James i know how you can get." I smiled and kissed James on the cheek.

"Where's Kendall and Jo?" James asked changing the subject. i laughed at him.

"There doing something. who knows. there always out together. im with you guys more then i'm with m own boyfriend." i stopped talking. Spencer gave me look.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Perfect." i walked into my bathroom washed the makeup off my face and put my glasses on.

"Ryan you okay?" James said walking into the bathroom door way.

"Im fine." i looked at my phone. Asher was texting me.

"You know you can tell me."

"Yes James, i tell you every thing. and im fine." i smiled. "Asher is coming over."

"Great..." he smiled and left.

Kendall's POV~ I sat in the front room of the hotel because Jo left to get some smoothies. I was just sitting there minding my own buisness when i saw the guy Ryan was with a few week ago.i think his name is Asher? why is he here? and who is he talking to?

"I had a nice time with you." the girl said. she was way shorter than Ryan, she had brown hair that stopped at her sholders, she was wearing a yellow and light pink sundress, this was not Ryan for sure she would never wear that.

"I had a good time aswell." Asher said smiling this creepy smile.

"When will i see you again?" the girl asked.

" i promise." he smiled and kissed her. he watched her walk off, then he turned to . "Hey, where is Ryan Jacobs?"

This pissed me off. "She's in room 3B" Bitters said not even looking at Asher.

"Kay." Asher walked off. Jo approached me with two smoothies.

"Hey! im back." Jo smiled.

"Great but we have to go to 3B now." i ran to the stairs.

"Kendall! whats going on?" jo ran after me. with out the smoothies.

"Something happened i have to go tell Ryan." i ran before Jo could ask another question. i had to tell Ryan before someone got hurt.


	10. Chapter 10 Scarlett Elliss

_**Hey sorry its been awhile. i've been busy with school and stuff. here is the next chapter in Lovely Little Thoughts. i hope you like it! I would like to thank BigTimeBitch for letting me use her in my story! **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Jacey xoxo**_

* * *

Kendalls Pov~ i ran into 3B. Asher was not in there yet. "where's Ryan?" i asked.

"Im right here Ken, chill. whats going on?" she asked all confused.

"I need to tell you something important." i took her into the hall.

"what. What is it?"

"Its about Asher,"

"What about him?" she gave me a look.

"He was with another girl today, just now. she was wearing a yellow and pink sundress."

"what are you trying to say?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"what do you think im trying to say? he's cheating on you!"

"you just saw him with a girl its not like they kissed."

"actually," but before i could finish Asher walked up to us.

"whats going on here?" he smiled.

she smiled and kissed him. "Nothing. lets go inside." she looked at me. "we'll talk later." they walked inside.

i turned to walk back to the loby when Jo was right there.

"Hey Jo, sorry i ran off like that."

"...We should talk." she had a very serious look on her face.

"okay...?" i didnt know where this was going.

"...You like her don't you?" she asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" i asked.

"Please, you always worry about her. i bet theres not a moment that she isnt on your mind. Ken, just please tell me if there is something going on."

i didnt say anything.

"And i see the way she looks at you when we're all together. so dont tell me theres nothing going on..i wont get mad just please."

i still didnt say anything.

"..That right there says enough." She pulled off the promise ring i got her and gave it back. "this just means we weren't meant to be." she smiled kissed me on the cheek and walked into her room.

the weird thing was. i didn't feel hurt or nothing. i felt kind of happy.

* * *

Ryan Marie's Pov~ "So where were you?" i asked closing the door.

"Out. Like i said before." he said in a kind of cruel way.

"Okayyyy.."

"So your the official boyfriend now?" James said walking up to us.

Asher smiled. "Yes he is." i answered. i have no idea whats wrong with him today.

James just looked at Asher. "alrighty...ill be in the living room with everyone else." he walked away.

Asher turned towards me. "What the hell? you never said they were going to be here." he whispered.

"Um, im always with them." i whispered back. "Whats going on with you?"

"Nothing..." he turned away from me.

"can i talk to you in the hall?" i asked opening the door.

"Sure, why not." we walked into the hall, Kendall no where to be found. we headed into the stair well and went down to the first floor.

"seriously. whats going on with you?" i asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing Scar!" he yelled.

"Scar? who is Scar?" i asked in shock.

"I didnt say scar." he couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Yes you did.."i thought about it for a moment. "Who is she?"

he still didn't look at me.

"Answer Me!" i yelled.

"Some chick i hung out with. okay?" he yelled back.

"I want more than just 'some chick'. Who is she?"

"Scarlet Elliss. alright?"

"thats the girl you were with today wasn't it?" he didnt answer. "Oh. My. God."

"You know what? you cant be talking! How the hell did you know i was with her today any way?"

"..Kendall saw you. He was being a friend. What do you mean i can be talking?"

"Oh Kendall told you! Your always with the boys! Kendall that, Carlos this, James that, Logan Blahhhh Blahhhh Blahhhh!"

"Oh shut up and grow a pair! really? they are like my family here i've known them way longer that you! and i dont make out with them like you make out with 'Scarlett Elliss'."

"Oh please how do you know that? did Kendall tell you?"

"..No.." I got tears in my eyes knowing that he was going behind my back this whole time. "..He didn't. im sure he was about to before you interrupted our conversation. but that right there just proved to me how much of a jackass you really are! We're DONE!" I ran up the first flight of stares.

"I'm not done with you!" he grabbed me by the arm and threw me down. i fell down the first flight and landed on my back.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11 Everything will be okay

James Pov~ Spencer, Carlos,Logan, and I were watching t.v when i realized Ryan and Asher were no where in the room.

"Hey guys," I muted the t.v. "where is Ryan and Asher?"

"Oh i didn't even notice that they left." spencer said looking around the room.

Kendall walked through the door. "Hey guys. sorry i left i had to get rid of Jo's promise ring."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because we broke up." i bet Ryan would be happy to hear that.

"Alright i will ask why but first did you see Ryan and Asher?" Logan asked.

"Um, no i didnt take the stairs this time. so they might of used thoughs." Kendall said.

"Guys im sure their fine. Ryans a big girl." Spencer said.

"I just dont get a good vibe from him." i said.

"Same Here!" Kendall said. "I saw him with another girl today. i tried to tell Ryan but she wouldnt believe me."

"What?" Spencer yelled. everyone was thinking that. right when she said that someone was repeatedly knocking at the door. Kendall opened the door to see Jo.

"Jo whats going on?" he saw the worried expression painted on her face.

"I heard someone yelling and it sounded like Ryan then i heard someone fall im just worried." before Jo could get 'im just worried' out of her mouth Kendall and i were already out the door runing to check on Ryan.

Ryan Maries Pov~ I got up as quickly as I could. it hurt really bad, but I would not let myself cry. i turned to face him. "What is your problem?"

"You! you are my problem!" he put this evil smirk on his face.

i got so angry with him. i slaped him as hard as i could. he stumbled back a little bit. he turned to face me. his left side of his face was all red.

"Big misake." he pushed me against the wall. his force on me was so tight i could barely breath.

"Let go of me...you freak!" his grip on me only got tighter. my knees grew weaker. his arm was by my face. this was the only way he would let me go. i bit his arm hard.

"Ow you little bitch!" he let go of me. i ran up the stairs as fast as i could. i didnt get far becasue my knees were so weak."I said i wasn't done with you!"

he grabbed me and trew me to the wall again. he slapped me, so hard i thought the right side of my face was burning. he went to hit me agian when kendall out of no where attacked Asher, and made me fall hard to the floor.

James was right behind kendall, but instead of attacking Asher he was right by my side holding me.

"Ryan. its going to be alright." he held me close. Spencer was right by my side Jo was there to

"Oh my gosh Ryan.." Spencer said. it almost sounded like she was going to cry, and thats rare for Spencer.

Carlos and Logan ran down as soon as Spencer and Jo did. Carlos attacked Asher.

"I'm going to get the cops." Logan said running to the loby.

"Spencer you got her?" James asked.

"Yeah." James went to go help Kendall and Carlos. James and Carlos Held Asher against the wall while the cops came.

Kendall was by my side. holding me. "Ryan every thing is going to be okay." held me tight and kissed my forehead.

No its not...at least it doesnt feel like it will anymore.

To Be Continued 


End file.
